


Emma Watson's Casting Couch

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: 18+ Only Stories [14]
Category: celebrity - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Emma is auditioning to star in a movie about a feminist icon who supported the movement through prostitution. She has to discover whether she is capable of all the nasty, hardcore, sex it will take to play the part right.
Series: 18+ Only Stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090253
Kudos: 16





	Emma Watson's Casting Couch

The following story, which is clearly a complete fantasy mind you, contains the following: threesome, oral, anal, creampie, ass to mouth, fingering, and spanking. I hope you enjoy it.   
  
“Miss Watson has just arrived, sir,” called a heavyset secretary, sticking her red curls inside the door frame. She had a winsome face, which bore the tiniest smirk among the masses of freckles that covered it.  
  
“Send her in,” replied a tall, thin, man in gray slacks and a white dress shirt. He was neat as a pin except for the tie that hung open around his neck. “Why she’d audition for a role like this after Little Women is beyond me, but I’m not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.”  
  
“She can’t have read the script,” a much plumper man chimed in. “There’s no way Emma’s going to agree to this. We’d make a billion easy if we could talk her into it, but I promise you, there’s just no way!”  
  
“Right this way, Miss,” the secretary cut in, ushering a confident-looking Emma Watson across the rich, beige, carpet.  
  
She was resplendent in a short, cream dress that hugged her 32B breasts quite well. Her legs were bare, while her feet bore cream-colored flats, and her light brown hair shone prettily in the room’s soft light. The rotund gentleman simply motioned for her to have a seat, and as she sank into the couch across from the tall man’s mahogany desk, they glanced on approvingly.  
  
“My name is Adrian Peters,” the tall man opened, walking over and offering his hand. “I’ll be directing this film. I’m honored you’ve considered working with us. I’m a huge fan of your work.”  
  
“Thank you very much,” Emma replied graciously. “That means a lot. You’ve been among my favorite directors for some time.”  
  
“We’re just a little concerned that you might not have read the script thoroughly,” the fat man interjected after introducing himself as “Mr. Peters’ assistant, Brian.”  
  
“I have done that,” Emma returned, very quietly. “I’ve considered everything carefully, and I need to play this role. “Susana James almost single-handedly raised thousands of dollars in the nineteenth century to establish and defend a little known, all female, community that supported some of that period’s earliest feminists. My work and success has been because of her. More people need to know her story.”  
  
“We think so, too, Ms. Watson,” said Mr. Peters a bit anxiously. “But she raised that money as a...”  
  
“Prostitute,” Emma supplied quickly. “I know, but...”  
  
“A prostitute who was known for nastiness, Ms. Watson. Her, um, sexual exploits had very few limits. In order to honor her legacy, we’ll have to highlight all of her work. Some of the scenes we’re shooting are going to be very explicit. Essentially, if you take this role, you’re agreeing to become a porn star. If you still want to do this, we’re going to have to make sure you can perform as needed when the time comes.”  
  
“I’ve thought it all through,” Emma repeated, though her throat sounded dry. “Let’s...let’s...let’s get started.”  
  
“Okay, then, Emma, I’m going to need you to stand up for me, turn, squat, and twerk your ass. Make an effort to move the skirt with each motion so that we can see your panties.”  
  
Emma stood, stiffening as she did so, and turned around as ordered. Years of Pilates had given her a small, shapely, ass that crested her dress as she began to squat. Once she was in position, she made an obvious call on her will and began to twitch and gyrate her ass. Her cheeks blushed red with shame as her short dress rode up her back, giving the men a full view of the white, lace, panties that clung to her rear.  
  
Emma tried to focus her mind on the good she was doing, but a swift sting on her left cheek brought her back to the moment. She turned her head just in time to see Brian smack her right ass cheek. He had not been too gentle about it and Emma felt the heat spread. Before she could protest, a song began blaring in her ears. To her utter horror, Emma realized it was “Bands Will Make Her Dance.” Mr. Peters reached out to tuck the bottom of her dress into its neck, and falling to his knees, he roughly groped Emma’s ass.  
  
Soon, Brian began to shove his face in the actress’ butt, grinding his nose into her panty-covered crack. Emma squirmed wildly as the sharp nose poked her asshole and the director’s hand worked its way between her legs. She was absolutely mortified, but her nipples had stiffened long ago, and her clit was absolutely following suit. She couldn’t believe how excited her body was getting as these professionals continued to treat a movie star like a low rent stripper. As the song came to a close, Emma found herself actively suppressing the hope that they’d yank off her panties. Instead, both men abruptly returned to their seats, once again, all business.  
  
“You did very well, Ms. Watson. We’re very impressed with your commitment. You passed your first test with flying colors. Please gather yourself together, rest, and ask my secretary for refreshments. We’d like to try the next audition in two hours.”  
  
“I cannot believe what just happened here,” Peters gasped once he was alone with his assistant. “I just groped a Disney princess! I was not supposed to enjoy that, but...”  
  
“I couldn’t help it either,” Brian assured him. “She’s just too hot. God, I’ve never been so hard in my life, seeing her twerk like that, shaking her ass like a little-”  
  
Brian’s hand flew over his mouth at once, a ghastly pall covered his face like a veil. He began frantically sputtering out an explanation, but Peters simply patted him on the shoulder.  
  
“It’s alright, Brian. Our urges are going to get the better of us sometimes, but we have to work through it to get this movie made. Ms. Watson is right. More people need to know about Susana Jones, and we have a good chance to make that happen. I really gave Ms. Watson a break for us, so we weren’t still worked up when the next session began.”  
  
“Does she know what we’ll have to do to her?” Brian asked, thoroughly ashamed of the eagerness in his voice.  
  
“Eliza's explaining everything,” Peters returned, hooking his thumb to point at the door the secretary had come through. “We have to represent Susana’s experiences exactly, and her memoirs were clear about how her male and female customers behaved.”  
  
The men fell silent, contemplating the task ahead, each struggling to deny to himself that he was looking forward to it. But when Peters shut his eyes, all his mind showed him was Emma Watson’s perfect ass gyrating in lace panties. He felt his cock twinge in his pants when he remembered the feel of her pussy lips rubbing against his hand as she danced to the beat. The cloth that covered them had been wet and dripping.  
The little minx loved it! he thought to himself. Then he struggled to bury the thought.  
  
Brian wasn't doing much better. All his mind could hear was the smack of flesh against cloth covered flesh. His mind’s eye saw Emma squirming under his spankings, and he wondered if there were hand prints on her ass to show for it. Surreptitiously, the assistant glanced up at a wall clock, and his foot began tapping lightly as he glanced at the door. By the time Emma’s break was up, neither man could hide his feelings. They said nothing, but each knew Ms. Watson was going to have a hard time of it.  
  
Ms. Watson herself sat nervously in an antechamber, sipping Eliza’s famous rose hip tea. She would have died of embarrassment if anyone else had seen her performance, but the first thing she’d had to do was change her panties. She couldn’t believe how wet she’d been, how wet she still was, after what had happened to her.  
  
“I talk about how wrong sexualizing women is all the time,” she whispered to herself. “How could I have enjoyed something like that, even a little bit?”  
  
Emma struggled to put what Eliza had told her out of her head and focus on the pleasant notes of the tea. But the flashes kept blaring across her mind. The names they would call her, the things they would do to her.  
Disgusting! she crowed to herself over and over, but the teacup shook in a hand that longed to be between its owner’s legs. The minute the second hour ended, Emma stood up resolutely.  
  
“Let’s get this over with,” she huffed, and Eliza led her back, wearing her little, knowing, smirk.  
  
When she came through the door, Peters shook her hand again and again offered her the chance to walk away from the production. Again, Emma refused, and Peters began to explain that things were going to get rougher in a moment. When Emma assured him once again of her intent to proceed, Peters let out a long, deep sigh.  
  
“Then get on your knees, slut!” he ordered sharply, quickly unzipping and fishing out seven inches of cock.  
  
Emma’s face registered surprise at his tone, but she fell to her knees as ordered and took Peters’ cock in her hand. She had only done something like this a few times before for boyfriends she had been really devoted to. But Peters was no boyfriend. He was moaning with undisguised pleasure as Hermione Granger stroked his ever stiffening meat.  
  
“Shit, that’s right, you dirty bitch! Jerk my fucking cock! Get it nice and hard for the back of your throat!”  
  
As Emma complied, a thick pair of arms shot around her, and Brian began roughly squeezing her tits.  
  
“You like that, cunt?” Brian demanded as he felt the pert flesh ripple under her dress. Emma’s only response was a loud moan as the assistant’s fingers began pinching her nipples.  
  
“She can’t answer you, Brian. Her mouth is full,” Peters cut in, and with that, he shoved his cock in the said hole.  
  
Emma coughed around the thick invader as saliva spiraled down her chin. She’d expected this, of course, but she’d thought it would come slowly. Instead, Peters was pumping her mouth like a jackhammer. It was warm and tight and wet around his cock so that the director’s mind echoed with waves of lust. A second later, he took hold of the back of Emma’s head and forced her down until her nose touched his stomach.  
  
As soon as she could, Emma yanked back her head, coughing loudly as ropes of spit fell to the carpet. More spit ropes connected her face and Peters’ dick, and the entire lower half of her face was a mess. It was then she noticed that her dress had been unzipped and her bra shoved carelessly out of the way. Brian was massaging her bare right tit, twisting the nipple vigorously, and the pain and pleasure were making the actress drip.  
  
“Oh, yes! Squeeze it for me!” Emma was surprised to hear herself say. “Keep twisting! it’s making my pussy leak!”  
  
“I’m leaking too, bitch!” Peters grunted, shoving his meat in again. “Take all this precum down your gullet.”  
  
“The whore is wet!” Brian called.   
  
He’d just shoved a hand down her panties. Pussy cream coated the entire crotch. Emma’s eyes popped open and her body gave a jolt as the assistant’s middle finger slipped up her asshole.  
  
Her face was a mess, her big eyes were red and full of tears and she was struggling to breathe around the piston in her mouth. But her cunt was on fire, and the finger felt impossibly good. She began wildly humping against it while her right hand invaded her sodden underwear. She brushed the neatly trimmed triangle of hair above her cunt, giving it a few tugs before plunging three fingers in her inferno. There were guttural groans as Peters went in balls deep and Brian pounded a second finger into Emma’s shitter.  
  
“Oh, God, yes! Fingerfuck my ass!” Emma screamed the next time Peters pulled out. “Being a dirty, little whore feels so fucking good. Fuck, please choke me with that cock, Mr. Peters. Use my princess throat like a fleshlight! Oh, fuck! I can’t believe what I’m saying! Use me like a goddamned whore! Hermione wants a wand up her cunt! Dammit, drill my ass, you dirty bastard!”  
  
“Shit, Brian, we’ve created a fucking monster! Gimme your throat, slut! Sing while I violate your hole! God yes, bitch, sing “Belle” while my dickmeat rams your tonsils. Shit, it’s so fucking tight! She’s gonna make me cum!”  
  
“You’re not alone, sir,” grunted Brian as he shed his pants and pulled his fingers from Emma’s ass. Peters popped out his cock and Emma eagerly accepted the fingers that replaced it, sucking her ass juices like a half-starved pig.  
  
She yelped and groaned as Brian suddenly drove eight inches of thick cock in her ass. Peters replaced his cock, pulling Emma on all fours, and the two pounded her with gusto, positively dizzy with lust. Peters felt Emma screaming around his cock, and a spasm seized her entire body as a thunderous orgasm roiled over her.  
  
“Her eyes are rolling, and she’s squirting like a fountain!” Brian cried. “And her asshole’s squeezing the cum out of my cock!”  
  
“Yeah, man! Buttfuck that bitch! Shove it deep in her ass! Fuck! I cant...bitch is gonna get it in her throat!”  
  
So saying, as waves of filthy pleasure buried Emma, Peters forced her head all the way down his cock. He came hard, and the invader prevented Ms, Watson from spitting, so, with several choking motions, she swallowed the thick load. A moment later, Brian cried out and slammed into her ass, blasting Emma’s bowels with thick ropes of cum. When he pulled himself out, some jism oozed down her crack to find a home on her twitching pussy.  
  
“You’re amazing, Ms. Watson,” Brian huffed, surveying the scene. “I’ve never...God, that was the best...”  
  
“Thank you,” Emma panted. “Oh, God, I’ve never done anything like that before.”  
  
“I don’t think we need a third session, Ms. Watson. We can start filming in a month.”  
  
“We certainly do,” Emma corrected. “I need to go through everything Susana did. It’s the only way I’ll be able to deliver a strong performance. And...I need this,” she whispered, looking up at both men with pleading eyes. “Hermione Granger wants a wand in her cunt.”


End file.
